1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to valves.
2. Prior Art
When people go to more than about 10,000 feet above sea level, such as in unpressurized aircraft or on high mountains, the low ambient air pressure can cause shortness of breath. They must increase their breathing rate to compensate for the reduced oxygen in each breath. As the brain and muscles receive less and less oxygen at higher altitudes, mental abilities become impaired, and physical exertion becomes more and more difficult. At very high altitudes, the ambient air pressure is insufficient for many to absorb enough oxygen to survive. Some people suffer from shortness of breath even at sea level. For example, older people who have smoked their whole lives and suffer from emphysema have a reduced ability to absorb oxygen.
Since atmospheric air is only about 30% oxygen, the conventional solution is to breath 100% or pure oxygen supplied from a pressurized tank. The concentrated oxygen partially or fully compensates for reduced atmospheric pressure or the user""s lessened ability to absorb oxygen. However, carrying a supplemental oxygen supply is inconvenient or impractical in many situations.
Accordingly, the objectives of the present breathing valve are:
to improve oxygen absorption at all altitudes without supplemental oxygen;
to increase tolerance for reduced atmospheric pressure at high altitudes; and
to improve oxygen absorption of people with impaired ability to absorb oxygen.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present breathing valve is comprised of a hollow tubular housing sized to fit snugly inside a nostril. The housing is provided with an external thread for screwing into the nostril. A turning tool is provided for screwing and unscrewing the housing by engaging the interior of the housing. A restricting device is provided within the housing. The restricting device is moved to an open position during inhale to allow free passage of air. The restricting device is moved to a partially closed position during exhale to restrict air flow and increase air pressure within the respiratory system of the user. Oxygen absorption is improved enough by the increased air pressure to eliminate the need for supplemental oxygen for people at high altitudes, and for people with respiratory problems.